School Daze
by jellybeanlove52
Summary: They met at a party and he had to drive the drunk highschool girl home. 5 months later they run into each other, literally, and the rollercoaster that is her life really starts moving. merder. r&r please.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first GA fic so please read and review nicely. I guess that's it, enjoy!**

* * *

Opens in a coffee shop were Meredith and Mark at a table.

Mark: So there's this party tonight.  
Meredith: is that so.  
Mark: you wanna go?  
Meredith: where is it?  
Mark: my friend's apartment. Birthday party.  
Meredith: when?  
Mark: I'll pick you up at 8:00.  
Meredith: ok.

She scribbled down her address and phone number for him on a napkin.

Meredith: call if you get lost.  
Mark: I will.

She smiled at him and stood up grabbing her bag and coat as she went.

At the party…

Music was blaring around a mass of drunken college students. The only person who wasn't wasted was the birthday boy.

Mark: Derek, what are you doing? It's your 21st birthday and you've had like one beer.  
Derek: so, I have an exam tomorrow that I was planning on passing.  
Mark: you are such a D.S.  
Derek: What the hell is a D.S?  
Mark: dedicated student.  
Derek: you are so wasted.  
Mark: tell me something I don't know!

Derek grabbed the empty beer bottle from his friend's hand and dropped it in a nearby trashcan. He noticed a girl leaning against a wall. She was dressed in all black. Black jeans, black lace cami with a black cardigan over it. She had pale skin though, and blonde hair, with stunning blue eyes. In her hand was a half empty tequila bottle. Derek walked up to her.  
Derek: I haven't seen you around, are you new?  
Meredith: What? Oh, I don't go here.  
Derek: Where do you go?  
Meredith: White Hill.  
Derek: High school?  
Meredith: That's the one.  
Derek: How'd you get in here, you're in highschool!  
Meredith: Some guy invited me.  
Derek: Who?  
Meredith: martin, no, Marshall…Michael…  
Derek: mark?  
Meredith: Mark! Mark's the one.  
Derek: Figures. Come with me.  
Meredith: Where we going?

He ignored her question and scanned the crowed of people for his best friend.

Derek: How old are you?  
Meredith: 16 almost 17 Derek: you shouldn't be here.

He finally spotted Mark talking to a pretty brunette.

Derek: Mark!  
Mark: yea?  
Derek; You invited a 16 year old to MY birthday party?  
Meredith; Almost 17.  
Mark: No I didn't.  
Derek: Remember her?

He pushed Meredith in front of him.

Mark: Oh yeah, hey babe.  
Meredith: hey.  
Mark: wanna dance?  
Meredith: sure.  
Derek: You both are wasted. I'm talking you home!

He grabbed Meredith's arm and began to lead her out of the room.

Meredith: ok. Bye Marshall!  
Derek: It's mark.  
Meredith: whatever. I'm Meredith by the way.  
Derek: Derek. Let's get you some coffee.

He led the girl by her am out of the apartment and into a 24 hour Starbucks. He sat her down at a table and ordered him hot chocolate and her a large coffee. While waiting for the order to be filled he watched her. She was pretty, beautiful actually. Just the small fact that she was 16 and drunk. He paid for the drinks.

Derek: Drink, now.  
Meredith: what is it?  
Derek: coffee.  
Meredith: oh, ok. Thanks.

They were silent for a while as Meredith nursed her coffee,

Meredith: Happy Birthday.  
Derek: How do you know it's my birthday?  
Meredith: because everyone I saw said it to you.  
Derek: oh, well thanks. Why did you come?  
Meredith: nothing better to do.  
Derek: It's a Thursday night, I could think of a couple things. Meredith: like what?  
Derek: homework, studying.  
Meredith: are you a geek?  
Derek: no, but you shouldn't be partying in the middle of the week.  
Meredith: Why? I get straight A's anyways. I'm in all AP classes and I have almost a 5.0 gpa. I would have a 5, but that's impossible.  
Derek: ...  
Meredith: Shocking, I know. How could a girl like me possibly get good grades. Her mother is the only smart one in the family. You probably know my mother.  
Derek: I don't think so.  
Meredith: Ellis Grey. She works at Mercy East, owned by the same people as Mercy West actually. Strangely most people can't put two and two together. Derek: You're her daughter?  
Meredith: No, I'm her son. You know what the only problem with tequila is?  
Derek: What?  
Meredith: Drink some coffee and it totally wears off. Do you have a number for a cab?  
Derek: I can take you home.  
Meredith: It's fine.  
Derek: No, it's not. Cabs are dangerous at night for someone your age.  
Meredith: im not a baby. Derek: Finish your coffee.  
Meredith: you're not my mother, don't tell me what to do.  
Derek: I am the guy hosting the party a minor got drunk at.  
Meredith: So. It's not like my parents care.  
Derek: I care, I don't want to go to jail Meredith: I have a question.  
Derek: What?  
Meredith: Why aren't you drunk on your 21st birthday?  
Derek: I have an exam tomorrow I need to pass.  
Meredith: What for?  
Derek: chem.  
Meredith: What are you majoring in?  
Derek: Pre-med. I want to be a surgeon.  
Meredith: me too.  
Derek: I have a question for you.  
Meredith: What?  
Derek: Why are _you_ drunk on my 21st birthday.

She paused for a minute, staring at the dark coffee.

Meredith: my birthday is in a week and he's not going to write.  
Derek: Who?  
Meredith: My father. Every year on my birthday and Christmas he would send me a card and I would write him back, but I wouldn't hear from him until the next holiday. Four years ago he stopped writing. I wrote to him, asked him why, if something was wrong. He ignored me. My birthday is in a week and he's not going to write because he doesn't care anymore.  
Derek: I'm sorry.  
Meredith: Why? you don't even know me... I'm done.

They sat there for a minute. Derek watched as Meredith neatly folded her napkin before crushing it into her cup. No wonder she was wearing black and getting piss ass drunk, dead beat dad.

Derek: What's you address. I'll take you home.  
Meredith: I forget, but I know how to get there from here.  
Derek: ok, come on then.

They stood up and Meredith followed him out of the small shop.

Fortunately Meredith did remember how to get to her house. Derek stopped in front of a large white house.

Meredith: Thanks for the ride.  
Derek: Your welcome.  
Meredith: I'm sorry, that you had to drive the drunk high school girl home on your birthday.  
Derek: It's ok, better than you getting killed or something. Just, don't show up at the next one.  
Meredith (laughing): it's a deal. Good night, and happy birthday.

She shut the car door and walked up to her front door. Derek waited until she was inside to drive away. On his way home he could only think of two things. One, his drunk friends had better be gone by the time he got there, and two, why did her father stop writing? He hardly knew this girl and he was already intrigued by her life. All thoughts of Meredith faded quickly however, the same moment he walked into his apartment and everyone was passed out on his furniture.

5 months later.: Beginning of May.  


Meredith turned the corner and ran into the building, colliding with another person as soon as she did so.

Meredith: Sorry! Are you ok?  
Guy: Yeah, fine. Hey, don't I know you?

* * *

**tell me if u want more please. and i'd love to hear any suggestions you may have, just be nice please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well my brand new laptop has died, and I never did anything to it!!!!! So, sorry for not updating sooner. I have everything I've written for this story on that so I'm incredibly mad, I also had some school stuff on it. Grrrr. It just stopped turning on one day. I've tried charging it, not charging it. Nothing works!!!!! Anyways. That's it for my ranting, I'll write some now.

* * *

Meredith looked the guy over. He had dark wavy hair, blue eyes, and a cocky smile.

Meredith: I'm sorry; I think you have me mistaken for someone else.

Guy: No, I'm pretty sure we've met before.

Meredith: I don't think so. I have to go.

Guy: You really don't remember me?

Meredith: No, now if you'll excuse me…

Guy: We met at a party about 5 months ago. It was my 21st birthday party and I had to drive the drunk high school girl home.

Meredith: I went to a lot of parties back then.

Guy: you don't now?

Meredith: no, I host them.

Guy: Right.

Meredith: I really have to go now.

Guy: where are you going?

Meredith hesitated, she had no idea who this guy was, for all she knew he could be a creepy kidnapper. She checked him out, he didn't look creepy.

Meredith: Dr. Hendrix's class.

Guy: Me too.

Meredith: Then why are we going in opposite directions?

Guy: You're going the wrong way.

Meredith: oh, that would explain it.

Guy: I'm Derek, since you don't seem to remember me. You seem a lot different fromm when I last met you.

Meredith: A lot has changed.

Derek: Your name, it was something Grey. You're Ellis Grey's daughter.

Meredith: And yet, so much has stayed the same.

Derek: huh?

Meredith: nothing, I'm Meredith.

Derek: right. So, you're still in high school, why are you here?

Meredith looked at him strangely, now, he was getting creepy.

Derek: The uniform you're wearing is from Crest Haven Prep. I went there.

Meredith: Right.

Derek: I'm not a stalker.

Meredith: Never said you were.

Derek: So… why are you here?

Meredith: I have an internship with Dr. Hendrix for the rest of the year.

Derek: They let you start this late in the year?

Meredith: Well the last guy I interned for was arrested on sexual assault charges.

Derek: Ahh

Meredith: yeah, nice guy, a little too nice.

Derek laughed.

Derek: Well, we're here. I'll see you around.

Meredith: Yeah, bye.

He went into the large classroom and glanced around before heading up the steps dividing the room. Meredith watched as he sat next to a red head and kissed her on the cheek before leaning over her to talk to a blonde guy on her right. Meredith thought he looked familiar, but couldn't place him.

Hendrix: Ahh, Ms. Grey!

Meredith: Dr. Hendrix, it's so nice to see you again!

Hendrix: How's your mother?

Meredith: Just fine, she told me to tell you hello for her.

Hendrix: Well I return the greeting!

Meredith: I'll be sure to let her know.

Hendrix: Come with me, we have a few minutes before my class starts and all these college kids get so noisy. I don't remember being quite so loud!

Meredith: I'm sure you were much quieter.

Dr. Hendrix laughed. He was an old man, wrinkled skin, gray hair; he walked with a cane even. His eyes however, were much different. Although his body had aged with the years his eyes remained as vibrant and full of life as they were 20 years ago. Meredith continued to chat with the man who was practically her grandfather, but she was watching Derek. She tried to think of when they'd met but she really couldn't. Well, he had said she was drunk.

Hendrix: …and it was just hilarious. Well my class is about to begin, your welcome to join us.

Meredith: I was planning on it.

Dr Hendrix laughed again and Meredith followed him out of his office, taking a seat in one of the front rows.

Dr. Hendrix: Welcome class! Today we will be having an incredibly dull lecture, but the school requires it so you will hold in your groans until I am gone. Understood? Good, now let's begin!

* * *

That's it for now. I have 3 ½ tons of homework. Fun fun fun. So please review and tell me what you think! p.s. make the pounding stop!!!!!!! No, seriously, we are having our roof redone and all I hear is pound! Pound! Pound! 


	3. Chapter 3

**jelly: i know its been a while but the marking period at shool just ended meaning a new test every day for a week and studying like a mad man the week before. but here is the next chapter, hope u like it.**

* * *

Meredith was falling asleep during Hendrix's lecture; he hadn't been lying when he said it was boring. What surprised her was how many people were taking notes when everything he said was common sense.

Hendrix: And this concludes our wonderful lecture, I hope you've been paying attention, pop quiz!

Meredith woke up pretty quickly, she took a paper when a guy passed he the stack, there was nothing else to do anyways. She looked it over and almost bust out laughing at how simple it was. She took a pencil out of her bag and scribbled down the answers quickly. Then she took out a book until the 15 minutes had passed.

Hendrix: Time! Give your paper to someone sitting near you; we're grading these now!

Everyone switched their papers quickly, Meredith traded to a geeky looking boy next to her. She glanced over his answers and noticed he'd gotten most of them wrong. As Dr. Hendrix went over the answers Meredith continually made purple marks on the boy's paper, when he got 0/ 6 she started to feel bad. No one could be this stupid.

Hendrix: All right, return your paper to its rightful owner. Do we have any perfects?

Meredith hesitated before rising her hand, she was the only one. Dr. Hendrix wasn't even shocked when she did so.

Hendrix: Class, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Ms. Grey here is my highschool intern, yet she is the only one who manage to get everything right, not to mention she was hardly paying attention.

Meredith froze when she heard that, so he had noticed, woops.

Hendrix: So Ms. Grey, could you enlighten the rest of my class please?

Meredith: um, you just compare the two cases. The first one you are given a lot more information than the second, but if you look at the symptoms for both cases they are the same. They both have TB.

Hendrix: see children, was that so hard?

The class just stared at Meredith, she was 4 years younger, and yet she'd beaten them all.

Hendrix: Well that's it for today; please drop your quiz on my table on your way out. Be keeping up with your syllabus, I expect you to have read up to chapter 20 by next class, there will be a test on all chapters.

The class groaned as they got up and started to disperse through the various exits. Meredith followed Dr. Hendrix into his office once everyone had left.

Meredith: You know, I wasn't as bored as you seem to think.

Hendrix: You had your math book out; no one reads that unless they are truly desperate. I just wish you hadn't aced the quiz as well, you put them all to shame you know. You'll make a brilliant doctor, just like your mother.

Meredith: Thanks, but don't tell her that.

Hendrix: Why not?

Meredith: She doesn't think I have what it takes; she wants me to pick another career.

Hendrix: You want the truth?

Meredith: Sure.

Hendrix: You'll be a better doctor than your mother could hope to be. Wanna know why?

Meredith: why?

Hendrix: Because you have something she doesn't, compassion. Your mother is brilliant but she doesn't relate to her patients, it holds her back. As long as you don't lose who you are, your mother will be nothing next to you.

Meredith:

Hendrix: But let's keep this little conversation to ourselves please, Ellis Grey is not someone I would like to have mad at me.

Meredith: Oh, I know.

Dr. Hendrix laughed.

Hendrix: rebellious are we?

Meredith: just a bit.

Hendrix: Just don't do anything too stupid please. (Glancing at watch) would you look at the time! I must go or be late for a meeting I promised not to be late for. See you tomorrow Meredith!

Meredith: Bye, Dr. Hendrix.

She waved and turned to leave the small office. As she left the large classroom Meredith felt someone grab her arm. She was about to scream but then she saw who it was.

Meredith: WHAT THE HELL! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH YOU KNOW!!!!

Derek: Stop yelling.

Meredith: Sorry, you could have just said my name you know!

Derek: Sorry.

Meredith: So, did you want something?

Derek: Good job in class today, I feel really stupid now. Thanks.

Meredith: No problem. Well I have to go meet my mom at the hospital, bye.

Derek: I have to go there too, I'll walk with you.

Meredith: um, ok.

They started walking down the hallway in silence. Meredith had no idea why he was still talking to her, she had known him for like 10 minutes before today. Derek was wondering why he remembered her too, and why he felt the need to get to know her.

Derek: So, how'd you get an internship this late in the year?

Meredith: Well I started out at a doctor's office, but then the doctor got arrested on sexual harassment charges and the school didn't think it was a good idea for me to stay there. Dr. Hendrix is an old family friend and offered me an internship.

Derek: That was nice of him.

Meredith: Yeah.

Neither of them noticed they had turned opposite directions.

Derek: Where are you going?

Meredith: Didn't we already go over this? The hospital, which is over here.

She pointed to the way she was going.

Derek: But this way (pointing as well) is quicker.

Meredith: I don't believe you.

Derek: Well you should, I go there almost every day and have it timed. This way is 5 minutes quicker.

Meredith: Fine, let's go your way.

She crossed over to him and they continued walking again in silence.

Meredith: So why do you go to the hospital everyday?

Derek: To see my aunt, she has terminal cancer. We're waiting for her to get into a hospice program.

Meredith: oh, im so sorry

Derek: Me too, she was my favorite aunt.

They walked in silence until Derek pulled her arm gently in another direction.

Derek: Through here.

Meredith walked into a courtyard that was absolutely breathtaking. There were flowers everywhere and a small pond in the center.

Derek: The botany students made it last year.

Meredith: It's beautiful.

She was standing in a thin strip of sunlight that had made its way through the few trees surrounding the courtyard. The small pond burbled at the edge of her feet as she gazed down at the colorful fish swimming around. Derek watched her, she was prettier than he remembered. Her blonde hair was a shade lighter, her eyes were a brighter shade of blue, and although she was still pale, she looked healthy. He didn't want to look away until he saw a robin, its red chest displayed proudly, and remembered Addison existed.

Derek: WE should go.

Meredith: Yeah.

She walked away from the beautiful courtyard and Derek followed her. IN only a minute or so she could see the hospital, even with their little stop it was a much quicker way. However, when they reached the doors of the hospital she wished they had taken the longer way. Derek's company was comforting in a way; she'd already made the worst possibly first impression so she wasn't worried about being judged.

Derek: Well it was nice seeing you again; I'll see you on Friday.

Meredith: Yeah, see you then.

They went their separate ways, one towards the elevator and one towards the stairs without looking back.

* * *

**jelly: so what'd you think? please review and tell me. i'll try and update sooner next time. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**jelly: someone asked about where this took place. It doesnt really matter but I was thinking Boston. Derek goes to Boston Univ. and her mom works at my wonderfully named (hehehe) Mercy East Hospital. I'm so creative. The city doesnt really matter much though. Anyways, here ya go. Enjoy. : )**

* * *

Meredith walked up to the nurses' station and waited patiently for someone to acknowledge her. After a few minutes someone finally did. 

Nurse: May I help you?

Meredith: Yes you may, I need you to page Dr. Ellis Grey.

Nurse: She's in surgery right now, sorry but you'll have to wait.

Meredith: Her surgery should be done, it got out 30 minutes ago, I checked the board.

Nurse: You aren't supposed to be down there, may I ask who you are exactly?

Meredith: Meredith Grey, Ellis Grey's daughter.

Nurse: I'll page her, just a minute.

Meredith: Thank you, and just so you know, when you're the chief of surgery's niece and your mom is Ellis Grey, you can go pretty much wherever you want.

The nurse pursed her lips into a thin line. Meredith was usually very nice to the nurses; however, this particular nurse had tried to make her scrub bedpans once. That was the beginning of a war Meredith would always win

Ellis: Meredith!

Meredith: Hey mom.

Ellis: It's good to see you, how was your first day?  
Meredith: Dr. Hendrix told me to tell you hello. It was a lot of fun, I'm smarter than the college kids.

Ellis: Congratulations. So, did you need something?

Meredith: Finn isn't picking me up for another hour and I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch, I haven't eaten yet.

Ellis: Sorry Meredith but I have surgery.

Meredith: But you just got out of surgery.

Ellis: You think I'd miss a humpty dumpty? Seriously?

Meredith: You get to do a humpty dumpty! No fair. Can I watch?

Ellis: It'll be more than an hour.

Meredith: Right, so you can't even get coffee?

Ellis: No, I'm already late. I'll see you tomorrow night.

Meredith: You're not on call tonight.

Ellis: I am now. Bye Meredith.

She quickly hugged her daughter and kissed her on the cheek before jogging back down the hall. Meredith sighed but then remembered one important fact.

Meredith: Mom! Wait!

Ellis groaned but turned around to face her daughter.

Ellis: What?

Meredith: I need the card, we're going shopping.

Ellis: You have money.

Meredith: So do you, card please.

Ellis shook her head but didn't have time to argue so she instead reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She shuffled through a few cards and tossed Meredith her credit card.

Meredith: Thanks mom.

It was too late though; she was already inside the closing doors of the elevator. Meredith stood there for a minute before spinning on her heel and heading toward the cafeteria. She smirked when she caught a glimpse of the nurse who had "helped" her earlier. She had witnessed their entire exchange and had never seen a more spoiled teenager in her life. Meredith giggled in delight at yet another win on her behalf. She entered the cafeteria and grabbed a bag of chips, some jello, and a few cookies, the only edible things in the whole hospital. She glanced around for a place to sit. There was an older couple quietly whispering back and forth, a young girl with what Meredith assumed was her mother, and in the corner, Derek.

Meredith: Hey.

Derek looked up from the book he was reading. Meredith was standing over him with a tray full of junk food.

Derek: Hey.

Meredith: Mind if I sit here.

Derek: Sure.

Meredith: I thought you were visiting your aunt? She didn't….

Derek: Oh no, she was transferred to the hospice building. I'll go see her tomorrow, I only have one class.

Meredith simply nodded in response.

Derek: I thought you were going to see your mom?

Meredith: I did, she has another surgery though. But I got the credit card so I'm good.

Derek laughed.

Derek: Spoiled much?

Meredith: No, I just have a taste for the finer things in life. Also know as a really cute pair of boots I saw at Nordstrom last week

He laughed at her again.

Derek: I have 4 sisters, and they are all just like you. I think you'd really get along.

Meredith: How old? I only hang out with 5 year olds if it involves 5 dollars an hour.

Derek: I'm the second youngest. Nancy is the oldest, then Deb, then Rachel, then me, then Lizzie.

Meredith: Big family, it's just me and my mom in our ginormious house made for twelve.

Derek: Sounds like fun.

Meredith: It's not really. At least when I was little we had Bella, my nanny.

Derek: Still, it must be pretty cool having Ellis Grey as your mom. She became and attending like a year ago and she's already making up her own surgeries.

Meredith: It's not as great as it sounds.

Derek: I'll have to take your word for it.

Meredith: I guess you will. Do you know what time it is?

Derek: Almost 3:00

Meredith: crap. Finn is picking me up at 3:00!

She quickly got up and tossed her tray in the trash. Derek was just sitting their quietly chuckling to himself.

Meredith: What is so funny??

Derek: My car is outside, I'll drive you.

Meredith: Oh, but you walked here with me.

Derek: But my sister had my car and was leaving It here for me to pick up.

Meredith: ok, well thanks.

Derek got up at a normal speed and walked out of the cafeteria with Meredith following him. He led her over to a black BMW Z3

Meredith: Are you rich?

Derek: Are you?

Meredith: No, but my mom is.

Derek: Well neither am I, but my aunt is. This was my birthday present.

Meredith: You get sports cars for your birthday! All I got was money to buy my own present.

Derek: That's not so bad.

They climbed into the car and Derek pulled out of the tight space quickly. Meredith was examining the interior, Christmas was coming and she knew what she wanted.

Meredith: This is nice.

Derek: Yeah, it is. We're here.

Meredith hadn't realized that it only took a couple of minutes to get from the hospital to the campus in a car.

Derek: I have a question.

Meredith: Yeah?

Derek: If you don't have a car, how'd you get here?

Meredith: The bus goes from right outside my school to the campus at just the right time.

Derek: really.

Meredith: Yep. Well thanks for the ride, I'll see you on Friday.

Derek: Yeah, bye.

Meredith stepped out of the car and waved before turning toward the parking lot where a guy, Derek assumed it was Finn, was waiting for her. He drove toward his apartment quickly, he was supposed to meet Addison in twenty minutes and had completely forgotten until now.

* * *

**jelly: I don't want to seem like one of those snooty review obbessed people but 2000 and some hits and only like 30 reviews. Even if u hate it, I'd like to know. I'm just saying, thanks to the people who have reviewed though! Until next time, toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**jelly: i had this ready yesterday but it wouldnt let me upload the document for some reason. but its here now, so enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith and Finn chatted on the way to the mall. They were meeting everyone at Starbucks.

Finn: What do you mean by everyone?

Meredith: Just Christina, Preston, George, Callie, Izzie, Alex, and us.

Finn: just them?

Meredith: Yeah, why? Just the usual group.

Finn: Yeah, I know. So tell me all about your day.

Meredith: It was boring and I'm smarter than college kids.

Finn: I always said you were.

Meredith laughed and turned up the radio when she recognized a song she liked. When they pulled into a parking space at the mall Meredith immediately hopped out and started running to the meeting place. Finn watched her. She was so different from when they'd met. He smiled at the memory as he followed her much slower in Starbucks.

_Flashback _

_Finn watched as a blonde girl dressed in all black entered the room and walked up to the teacher. They had a short exchange before the girl sat in the nearest empty seat. The teacher clapped his hands._

_Teacher: OK guys we're getting our lab partners today. And no, you will not be choosing them._

_The class groaned and the teacher grinned, he was notorious for playing matchmaker with his partnering. Usually things ended for the worse._

_Teacher: listen up, and no one move until I say so. Got it? Good! Abby, Chris. Danielle, Domenic. Mary, Jason. Meredith, Finn. Hilary, Steven…_

_Finn looked around the room; he had no idea who this Meredith girl was._

_Teacher: Girls, move and sit next to your new lab partners. I'm giving you the last twenty minutes of class to get to know each other, who knows maybe you'll fall madly in love and get married one day!_

_The class stifled their laughter while the girls moved. The new girl walked up to him._

_Girl: Hi, I'm Meredith Grey._

_Finn: Finn Dandridge. It's nice to meet you._

_Meredith: You too._

_Meredith sat down and started doodling on her binder. Finn watched her. She was pretty, nice features, medium length, dirty blonde hair. The only problem was she was dressed in as much black as was allowed by the uniform. Heavy makeup surrounded her eyes; she wore a black headband, shoes, and had a black bag at her side._

_Finn: Can I ask you a question?_

_Meredith: I wear black because I like it, was that your question?_

_Finn: Yes, but now I have another one._

_Meredith: What?_

_Finn: Why do you like it?_

_Meredith: I'm not a bright and sunny person; dark colors fit the requirements nicely._

_Finn: What's wrong with being bright and sunny._

_Meredith: You don't have to do this you know._

_Finn: Do what?_

_Meredith: Act like you actually want to know me._

_Finn: Well I'll be working with you for the semester so I do kind of want to know you._

_Meredith: What if I don't want you to know me?_

_Finn: Well, then I guess I'll have to force it out of you._

_Meredith laughed and smiled. He thought she had a beautiful laugh, not dark at all._

_Finn: I really will._

_Meredith: The make sure you have time when you do._

_Finn: Long story?_

_Meredith: not really, no._

_Finn: Then why…?_

_Meredith: It'll take a while to force it out of me._

_Finn: We'll see about that._

_Meredith: All right then._

_Finn: Do you want to eat lunch with my friends and I, it's next period._

_Meredith: um… sure._

_She gave him a half smile and pulled a book out of her bag and began to read it. Finn took out the homework for his next class and attempted to finish it. He didn't notice Meredith watching him._

_Meredith: You're doing it wrong._

_Finn: How do you know?_

_Meredith: I took that last year and got an A._

_Finn: uh huh._

_Meredith: do you want help?_

_Finn: I thought you'd never ask._

_She laughed at him but leaned over and started instructing him in the ways of trigonometry._

_End Flashback_

That had been a good day. Soon after transferring to Crest Haven Meredith had started to lose the dark things in exchange for lighter ones. A month after meeting her Finn had asked her out and they'd been together ever since.

Meredith: yooohoo…. Finn? Finn, can you hear me?

Finn: huh?

Meredith: What's wrong, you've been out of it ever since we got here.

Finn: Just tired. You ready to shop?

Izzie: Stupid question.

Meredith: We're always ready to shop

Christina: No, you two are ready to shop, I am simply dragged along.

Burke: Come one, I'll buy you that shirt you were looking at, at Nordstrom

Christina: You talked to my mother!

Burke: You were taking to long getting ready, she started talking to me. Was I supposed to ignore her?

Christina: Yes!

Burke: Oh shut up and go.

Christina unhappily stood and let Burke push her out of Starbucks. They had already decided to meet up at the movie theater in two hours.

George: We're going too. There was this really cool computer at the apple store I'm thinking of buying.

He got up and Callie followed with a small wave at Meredith and Izzie. Although everyone was nice to her, she still felt like she was intruding on their little group, even if she had been there before Meredith.

Finn: Come on Mer, you said there were boots to buy.

Meredith: You're right! Bye Iz, Alex!

She happily pulled Finn around the mall until finding her favorite shoe store. Finn watched as she tried on a pair of brown, leather knee high boots. He took a deep breath, this was going to be harder to say then he imagined.

Finn: Meredith, I need to talk to you about something.

Meredith: What?

She had gotten up to walk in the shoes but came to sit down next to him.

Finn: I'm moving.

Meredith: What!

Finn: At the end of the year I'm moving to Seattle.

Meredith: WHAT!!!!

She got a few looks from other customers but ignored them.

Finn: My dad was offered a job and he's taking it.

He conveniently left out the part that his parents hated Meredith and wanted to get him away from her. Unfortunately, Meredith knew him well enough to know when he wasn't telling her something.

Meredith: What else?

Finn: They hate you and want to get me as far away as possible. Even if it means making me want to kill them violently.

Meredith: That's what I thought.

He face has settled into a look her couldn't identify. She didn't look hurt, or even angry. Completely indifferent.

Meredith: I have to go.

She put the shoes back in the box and left them there before leaving Finn sitting on the small bench. He waited a minute before remembering he had driven and there was nowhere she could really go without a car.

Finn: Meredith wait!

She turned slowly to face him.

Finn: Take my car. I'll get a ride with Alex and pick it up later.

Meredith: Thanks.

Finn: I'll call you.

Meredith: ok.

She left again but this time he didn't go after her. He knew she needed time to sort things out, then he'd try talking to her again.

* * *

Meredith walked up the steps that led to a small park. It was the last place she'd seen her father. The park was filled with different forms of art by local artists. Usually she hated these types of places, but for some reason this place calmed her and let her think. Meredith followed the gravel path to her usual spot and gasped at who was sitting in her spot.

Meredith: What the hell are you doing here!?

The person turned.

Person: I could ask you the same thing

* * *

**jelly: thanks to everone who reviewed for the previous chapters! if you could review this one too, that'd be nice. I don't think I'll be able to update for another week or so. So Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**jelly: it's been a while, i know but i've been reallly busy. So here you go. The wonderous next chapter. yay.**

* * *

Meredith: I'm leaving.

Person: Meredith, don't. I'll leave.

Meredith: Seriously, I'm already gone.

Sure enough she was halfway down the path. How could _he _be _here?_ She hadn't told him about this place, she'd never seen him here before. It was true, the world hated her. She hadn't realized she had started to cry, or that she was running back to Finn's car. She couldn't deal with him right now. Too bad the word still hated her, there he was, waiting for her at the bottom of the path.

Person: I'm on track, remember?

Meredith: The world hates me.

Person: I know. Talk to me.

Meredith: No. I want to leave.

Person: and go where? To mommy dearest, or how about your little boyfriend?

He said the last part with obvious hate and jealousy.

Meredith: You don't know him; you don't even know me anymore!

Person: I wanted to, you wouldn't let me! You left us Mer, all of us. You never even said goodbye.

Meredith was going to protest, but he was right. One day she'd been there, the next, she was gone, their phone numbers blocked, her email changed, and no visitors (all thanks to her mother).

Person: We were tempted to call the police until Megan saw you at the mall one day. You were different though, hanging out with the people that made your life hell, clinging to some guy that wasn't me, your boyfriend. You could have at least told me we were over.

Meredith: I'm sorry.

She whispered. She could barely talk, everything he said was right. They had been there when no one else was and she'd left them without warning. At first she'd tried to stay in touch, but she couldn't. Ellis made sure of that. Then she gave up and just, forgot. In the five months they hadn't seen each other she had switched friends, styles, groups, everything. Nothing was the same with her anymore, or him she finally noticed,

Meredith: You're different.

Person: Well isn't that calling the kettle black.

Meredith: I didn't want to leave, my mom made me, but I could have fought harder.

Her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open.

Meredith: I'm my father!

Person: You'll never be your father.

Meredith: He didn't fight for me, and I didn't fight for you! I'm exactly like my father!

She collapsed into his arms. The same arms that had comforted her so many times before, that she had left with no goodbye, she thought they would push her away but they didn't, they were there like they had been for so long.

Meredith: I'm so sorry.

Person: It's ok. Shhh, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry.

Meredith: Yeah, but everything that's happened today…

Person: What happened?

Meredith: Finn…

He cut her off angrily,

Person: What'd he do! I'm gonna kill him!

Meredith: Bryan don't you dare!

Bryan: Why shouldn't I!? He took my girlfriend, he obviously hurt you!

Meredith: If you would let me finish for once!

Bryan: Fine, what?

Meredith: He's moving to Seattle, and it's because of me.

Bryan: Come on. You're gonna talk to me whether you want to or not.

He took her hand and started to pull her toward a nearby bench.

Meredith: I don't want to.

Bryan: Since when have I cared?

Even though he said it jokingly, it was enough to remind her what had stated the partying. She pulled away; her eyes were immediately glazed over with a look that hadn't been there in months, coldness.

Meredith: Since never. That was the problem! You do remember why I started drinking, don't you?!

Bryan: Mer what are you…

He remembered. He was instantly cold too.

Bryan: I changed. I changed a long time ago.

Meredith: It still happened.

Bryan: It happened once!

Meredith: It never should have happened at all!

Her voice was menacing now. The memories she had repressed for years were bubbling up again and she remembered like it was yesterday.

Meredith: Thanks for reminding me why I left!

She turned and started to run away from him, to where, she didn't know. As long as it wasn't here.

Bryan: Meredith Ann Grey don't you dare take another step.

She froze and turned around. There he was, towering above her. The same way he had been almost two years ago. She wasn't afraid this time though.

Meredith: Don't _you_ dare take another step Bryan Christopher Williams.

She walked away from him and didn't look back. He watched as she got in a car and rove off.

Bryan: fuck.

* * *

**jelly: so there you go. It wasn't Derek. so there. hehehe. what do you think happened? hmm? guess away, but do it in a wonderful thing i like to call a review. It can be a christmas present to me, even if it is a bit early. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**jelly: i know, its been like forever. I've actually had this all typed up for like a week, but then everything got crazy with school and chritmas and the only time i've been on the computer was to check my mail every other day or so. anyways, im here now and here it is. all typed up and pretty, my present to you! enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith stopped the car. She hadn't been here in years, since right before her fifteenth birthday. It was two months after Bryan's sixteenth birthday, he'd gotten the car he wanted and they had been driving around, having fun. This was before the black, before the parties, before she realized how well tequila made you forget. Tears were still streaming down her face. Meredith couldn't remember why she'd come here, it only brought more pain. She looked up at the twisted oak tree that had ruined her life. There was a white cross and some flowers underneath. She smiled; Jason's parents had always been sweet. Jason. Meredith had been repressing any thought of him since that night, three weeks before her fifteenth birthday, two months after Bryan's sixteenth birthday, and the day before her life started spinning out of control. 

_Flashback_

_Meredith and Bryan were standing at the over look that was on top of a steep cliff. There were a few beer bottles littering the ground, another one in his hand. She'd never liked the taste of alcohol. The moon was full, but hidden behind a thick layer of clouds; it was going to snow soon. The two teenagers were arguing._

_Meredith: It was nothing Bryan! He was drunk!_

_Bryan: You weren't._

_Meredith: I pushed him away! He's my friend, nothing more._

_Bryan: Actually he's my friend; he just hangs out with you because you're with me._

_Meredith: You know, you're not around 24/7. I hang out with other people. Jason happens to be one of my good friends!_

_Bryan: You are such a lying whore!_

_Meredith: Well you're going out with the lying whore so what does that make you!_

_Bryan: Better than you!_

_Meredith: That doesn't make any sense! You're drunk, I'm going home!_

_Bryan: You can't drive._

_He was mocking her in some weird, twisted way._

_Meredith: I'll call Jason._

_Bryan's eyes narrowed._

_Bryan: You're lying._

_Meredith: Don't believe me, fine._

_She took out her cell phone and pressed one of the speed dial buttons._

_Meredith: Jason, can you come get me. Bryan is being an ass and he's drunk… I'm at the lookout point on Old Mountain Road… Thanks, I'll see you soon._

_She hung up and stared defiantly at her boyfriend._

_Meredith: Told ya so._

_Bryan: You bitch!_

_He dropped the bottle, took a step forward, and slapped her, all in one motion. Meredith looked at him shocked. He'd gotten mad at her before, but he'd never hit her. She didn't have too much time to be shocked though, he grabbed her arm roughly and she gasped at the sudden pain._

_Bryan: You promised me a birthday present, remember._

_Meredith: What the hell are you talking about!?_

_Bryan: You don't remember, how convenient._

_Meredith tried to recall anything that would make sense, but her mind was blank. She'd gotten him a birthday present, a nice one at that. She noticed he was dragging her towards his car._

_Meredith: I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!_

_She struggled to get free and finally got away but she stumbled on a branch hidden beneath the snow. She crashed to the frozen ground._

_Bryan: Karma's a bitch isn't it?_

_He took a step toward her but she swung her leg around to trip him. She hurriedly got to her feet._

_Meredith: yeah, it is._

_She started running towards the road, but the deep snow made this difficult. She struggled and was surprised when Bryan was in front of her._

_Bryan: Track team, remember? Or did you forget that too._

_Meredith: Leave me alone!_

_She turned and started running away from him, she just had to get to the road. It was cleared and would be easy to run on. Bryan was quicker though and grabbed her wrist to pull her back. Instead she fell into the cold snow again. Her wrist was throbbing, it was broken or sprained, she couldn't tell. Meredith struggled to her feet but Bryan was immediately in front of her, looming over her head. She wasn't short, but she wasn't tall either._

_Bryan: Be a good girl and stop fighting already._

_Meredith: Leave. Me. Alone._

_Bryan: Don't make me laugh._

_Meredith: I'm not trying too._

_Bryan scowled and punched her, hard. She was on the ground, yet again. This time though, someone was there to pick her up. Neither of them had seen Jason pull up, he'd seen Bryan punch her and ran over._

_Jason: What the hell is your problem Bryan! You're gonna kill her!_

_Bryan: So._

_Jason: You're fucked up man. Get help._

_Bryan: Don't tell me what to do! You knew how I felt about her and you went after her anyways._

_Jason: I never went after her. I was her friend, mostly because I did know how you felt about her! Like she was some virgin trophy and you wanted her head for your wall!_

_Jason was already half carrying Meredith to his car. Bryan watched as Jason pulled the car away with **his** girlfriend inside of it. Bryan pulled his keys out. This was not how things worked._

_Jason: You okay Mer?_

_Meredith: No._

_Jason: What happened._

_Meredith: Remember at his party, we were drunk._

_Jason: you don't drink._

_Meredith: spiked punch._

_Jason: oh. Okay._

_Meredith: He found out how we kissed when we were both drunk._

_Jason: He's done that at least ten times within the past week and says it's nothing. What was the problem?_

_Meredith: Apparently, he can do it but I can't._

_Jason: I told you to leave him._

_Meredith: You never told me why._

_Jason: He's my best friend, I know him better than anyone else. When I told you to leave him you should have just listened._

_Meredith: That's not enough. Has he ever done this before?_

_Jason: No. But he's a jerk._

_Meredith: Would you care too explain?_

_Jason: Ever since his fifteenth birthday he's been playing a game with Micah._

_Meredith: What type of game?_

_Jason: Who can bag the most virgins before graduation. It's disgusting really._

_Meredith: What number was I supposed to be?_

_Jason: five._

_Meredith:_

_Jason: Yeah._

_Meredith: I wanna go home._

_Jason: Don't cry, I hate it when you cry._

_Meredith: I can't help it._

_Jason looked over at the much smaller girl. Her jeans were soaked, her blonde hair was completely messed up, only a few strands seemed to have stayed in the original bun. Eyeliner and mascara were running down her face and a nice bruise was forming around her eye. She was clutching her wrist._

_Jason: What's wrong?_

_Meredith: It's broken or sprained. I can't tell in the dark._

_Jason: He did that to you?_

_Meredith: he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the ground. I fell on it wrong._

_Jason: Don't defend him._

_Meredith: I'm not. Be careful, whoever's behind us is going way to fast. Pull over and let them pass._

_Jason looked into the rearview mirror. The car was rapidly getting closer, but it wasn't just anyone, it was Bryan._

_Jason: That might not be the best idea._

_Meredith: Why not?_

_Jason: It's Bryan._

_Meredith's eyes got wide in fear as she turned around, but quickly snapped back. It was him all right, and he was drunk and angry._

_Meredith: I just wanna be home._

_Jason: We'll just keep going. You'll be safe, I promise._

_Meredith: I hope you're right._

_Bryan was practically on their bumper. He was speeding up too._

_Meredith: He's going to hit us..._

_Just as she said this the car jerked forward with the sudden impact._

_Jason: Shit. Is your seatbelt on?_

_Meredith: yea. Is yours?_

_He clicked the belt into place._

_Jason: Now it is._

_Meredith: good._

_They lurched forward again._

_Jason: I think he's trying to kill us._

_Meredith: I'm sorry. I never should have brought you into this._

_Jason: I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he had hurt you, not after I didn't just tell you about everything._

_Meredith: you tried._

_Jason: Not hard enough._

_Bryan hit them again._

_Meredith: Can we debate this later?_

_Jason: Good idea._

_He sped up to get away from the speeding car behind them, but Bryan wouldn't let them get away that easily. He sped up too and rammed the back of their car, hard. The car hit a patch of ice and started to spin, thankfully they were no longer on the side of a cliff, they were however surrounded by massive trees. Jason gripped the wheel tightly, trying to get control of the vehicle. Bryan had stopped and was watching them, a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. Meredith spun back in time to see a large tree in front of them; they were going to hit it. Seconds later the front of the car was crumpled against the tree. A low, broken branch had gone through the window on the driver's side. Meredith thought it looked like it was going through Jason, but that wasn't possible. Right before she blacked out she saw Bryan come up to the window, and then run back to his car. He was going to leave them there to die._

_End of Flashback_

He had left them there, but at least he'd had the smarts to call the police. He was also smart enough to get to Meredith before the cops and threaten her not to tell. That was how she ended up back with him. She had forced him in anger management and he hadn't hurt her, or anyone else, since. He had changed, and Meredith thought it was enough that he had to live with the guilt of killing his best friend, so she stayed with him.

Meredith had known it was stupid, not to tell the police, to put herself in danger again. But he had threatened her mom, and after that night, she knew he would do it. She had beaten him in one way though; she never did sleep with him. Contrary to popular belief, she was still a virgin. Even Finn, who she loved, didn't feel right.

She sighed and wiped her eyes. She had to do something, something she should have done two years ago. She put the car in gear and drove back down the mountain. The police station was only a few miles away, and she was done with Bryan controlling her life. Even if he claimed to have changed, she didn't believe him. It was only so long until he got to another girl and destroyed her life.

* * *

**jelly: you like it? bryan is an ass, but now he gets to pay hehehe. i'll try and update sooner, but it's not likely. Over winter break like every single one of my friends has asked me to come over or do something, and right after i go back to school is midterms. so the next update probably won't be until... mid or late january. I'll try to write sooner, but you know what would motivate me to do that? Reviews. so pretty please review, i really appreciate everyone who has. well i have to go help my mom clean the house. until next time. byee!**

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Jelly: omg its been forever I know. Don't shoot me, I've been uber busy. First I had exams (I got all A's and one B!!!!! and a 100 on my history exam!!!!!!!!!!! For all those who care) and then my teachers decided it would be fun to dump a crapload of hw on us and then was my birthday (15!!!) but now, I am back, at least for now. So that is my oh so great excuse. Enjoy what you actually came here to read, starting now.

Meredith pulled into the police station parking lot. She tried to get out but couldn't, not yet. Finally, after almost twenty minutes she got the courage to get out and took the few steps to the front door of the police station. A young officer with a buzzcut was sitting at a desk looking through paperwork. He looked up when the door opened.

Police Officer (PO): Miss, can I help you?

Meredith: Um, yea. Two years ago I was in a car accident.

PO: Miss, this is a police station. Not a clinic.

Meredith: It wasn't an accident. Jason Bently died in that crash, but it wasn't an accident.

PO: Miss, that was two years ago, we already closed the case

Meredith: I was in that car; I'm the reason he's dead. My boyfriend had attacked me and I called Jason to come get me. Brian got really mad and he'd been drinking and it was icy, he was chasing after us and rammed the car. It skidded on the ice and went into the tree. It wasn't an accident!

PO: Miss, I don't know what you think you're doing but I think you need to go.

Meredith: I'm not lying! It was no accident! I was there!

PO: What's your name?

Meredith: Meredith Grey. I had just turned fifteen at the time of the crash.

PO: So you're what, seventeen now?

Meredith: Yeah

PO: You're Ellis Grey's daughter

Meredith: yeah

PO: Weren't you sent to rehab last year for alcohol and drug use?

Meredith: Alcohol, no drugs.

PO: Drinking doesn't start over night, so if you honestly think I'll believe you you're crazy. You need to leave.

Meredith: I'm not leaving. Brian killed his best friend, he tried to rape me, he threatened me for years not to tell anyone!

PO: Yet here you are

Meredith: Here I am.

PO: Ms. Grey, you need to leave.

Meredith: No

She sat down on a bench and glared at the young officer. He had probably still been in school two years ago. He stood up and walked over to her.

PO: You need a therapist, not a cop. Go home.

Meredith: No. I do need a cop, but you're obviously not one so could you please find a real one for me

A door opened to her left but she didn't break eye contact with the man in front of her.

Person: Meredith? What are you doing here?

She turned in shock.

Meredith: You're everywhere!

Derek (laughing): My dad is the chief of police. Seriously though, what are you doing here?

PO: She's causing trouble Shepherd. She keeps trying to tell me the accident that Bently kid died in two years ago wasn't an accident.

Meredith: He won't listen!

Derek: What are either of you talking about?

Meredith: Two years ago Jason Bently died in a car crash, I was the friend who was in the car with him. My boyfriend had gotten drunk and tried to rape me, I called Jason to come get me. Brian got really pissed, Jason was kind of his best friend, and chased after us in his car. He started hitting it and the road was really icy. He hit us really hard and the car went into a tree.

She said this all very quickly and Derek struggled to understand her, but he caught it all. He was skeptical though, the first time he met the girl she had been drunk.

Derek: Why didn't you tell anyone this two years ago?

PO: That's what I asked

Meredith: He threatened me. He'd already attacked me once, he killed his best friend and didn't care, I knew he'd hurt me again.

Derek: He won't hurt you now

Meredith: I don't care anymore.

Derek: uh huh

Suddenly she stood up.

Meredith: You know what, forget it. Just know that you're letting an abusive murderer walk free.

She pushed past the officer and Derek to the door. It slammed shut behind her, Derek hesitated a minute before running after her. He caught her arm just before she got to her car.

Derek: Hold on! I never said I didn't believe you

Meredith: You didn't need to

Derek: What?

Meredith: You don't believe me because the first time you met me I was drunk and I should have said this all two years ago. Just so you know, I still hate the taste of alcohol. The only reason I ever drank was because it made you forget, and it was killing me to remember. Let go of me.

Derek: Come talk to my dad.

Meredith: So another person will think I'm a lying alcoholic?

Derek: He'll believe you. He never thought the accident was an accident. There were two sets of tracks and severe damage to the back of the car, even though it hit the front. He's been trying to figure out what happened for two years, you're what he needs.

Meredith: Why does he care? A lot of people are in car accidents.

Derek: Jason was my cousin. We both liked racing, we'd go over to a track a few hours away as often as we could. He shouldn't have crashed, not even with the roads how they were.

Meredith: Fine

He took her arm gently and pulled her back into the police station. The first cop was back at his des, he shook his head when Derek came back in with Meredith. They ignored him and instead went for the door on the left. They knocked politely and waited for a tired "come in" before entering.

Shepherd: Derek? I thought you left.

Derek: I found the missing link

Shepherd: What are you talking about?

Derek: Jason's crash. The other person who was in the car, she wasn't telling the truth.

He stepped aside-revealing Meredith. Mr. Shepherd was a man of sixty with graying hair and mustache. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't thin either. He looked tired.

Meredith: hi

Shepherd: You do know lying to a cop is a federal offense

Meredith: I never lied. You just didn't ask the right questions.

Shepherd: Well then sit down and tell me what happened. What was your name again?

Meredith: Meredith, Meredith Grey.

For the third time that evening she recounted the story. Derek's father asked question after question. Just after midnight he called the first officer back in.

PO: Yes sir?

Shepherd: Get me an arrest warrant for Brian Jennings

PO: What for?

Shepherd: First degree murder and harassment.

Jelly: Short I know, but I got hit in the head in gym four times before 8:30 in the morning today and still have a horrible headache. More excuses, please don't shoot me. Review Please!


	9. Please Read!

I'm so sorry this has taken forever, but I really didn't forget about this. I just been kind of busy with school and sports and shiznat. I've written and rewritten the next chapter like a million times. But here's the thing, I really don't like where this story went. I just feel that I got a little swept up in creating drama and now i don't know where to go next and I just don't like it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed sooo much. You guys are great and I apologize a ton and a half for making you wait and then just ending it like this. I _**might**_ be posting something new in the future so don't forget about me (it all really depends on my schedule, spring is a really busy time for me) I'm working on another Mer/Der story that is kinda sorta mostly completely AU. It's currently untitled but I included a summery below. Thanks again to everyone who read or reviewed this! xoxo.

jellybeanlove52

Summary

Her senior year in highschool, Meredith fell in love with the new kid at school, Daniel. He was tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious. Things were going great up until the day he died. Nine years later she's working at Seattle Grace Hospital as an intern and the new attending is the splitting image of the boy she thought she'd gotten over. Everything Derek does reminds her of _him_, but it can't be. Can it?


End file.
